In recent years, with the development of science and technology, especially the remarkable development of mobile communication technology, more and more mobile electronic devices appear in people's daily life, such as smart phone, tablet computer, notebook computer and multifunction media player and have already become indispensable personal belongings in people's life. In these mobile electronic devices, voice playing devices are essential components therein. The voice quality can directly affect users' experience when they use these mobile electronic devices.
As a voice playing device, the structure and design of the long stroke speaker can directly affect the voice playing quality. The long stroke speaker in prior art only has unidirectional sound emission, and must have a cavity with certain volume in order to meet the performance requirement.
In application, when the long stroke speaker needs to emit sound in other direction, it must be provided with a conventional speaker and needs a rear cavity with certain volume, which occupies considerable space and also increases cost.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new long stroke speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.